Vehicles include various systems for a user to control various vehicle functions through commands by the user from within the vehicle. Many vehicles include a remote keyless system (RKS) for enabling control of various vehicle functions, such as locking and unlocking the doors and releasing the trunk, without using a traditional key or other mechanical device, or otherwise making physical contact with the vehicle. Typically, remote keyless systems include a remote control comprising buttons or switches for enabling control of vehicle functions. The remote control may be in the form of an independent key fob separate from an ignition key of the vehicle, or a key fob built into the ignition key handle.
However, for other vehicle control systems such as self-parking or unparking, a user may wish to activate these features without entering the vehicle. Furthermore, a user may find that certain features are more convenient to operate from outside of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a system and method to control certain vehicle features from outside of a vehicle by an authorized user.
Certain features may be more convenient to turn on/off from outside the vehicle (line of sight). Such a configuration enables a user to activate certain features of the vehicle without entering the vehicle.